    Patent document 1: JP-2005-175815 A
A conventional in-vehicle display apparatus such as a navigation apparatus is equipped with, as two different bodies, an operation device and a display control device having a display section. The display section displays a display window containing a series of several selection buttons, while the operation device remotely operates the selection buttons in the display window.
Further, Patent document 1 describes an input apparatus as follows. Several actuators are provided to an input means or a body of an electronic device. In response to an operation function or input processing degree, the several actuators are driven one by one in the time axis or the space axis to thereby vibrate the input means or the body of the electronic device. Thus, the operation function or the input processing degree can be fed back to a finger etc. as a haptic sense of the user.
In the above in-vehicle display apparatus or the navigation apparatus, it may be typical that a limited display screen contains various information. Thus, the display size of a switch button etc. is also apt to be designed to be small. This may cause a difficulty in recognizing a selection button or the like and then performing a selection operation.
In particular, the following may cause a difficulty. There is a display window containing a scroll display region in which several selection buttons can be displayed cyclically. When a scroll operation is performed in such a scroll display region, it is not easy to determine whether whole of the selection buttons is displayed cyclically or circulated completely. This may increase a time for a user to gaze at the display window.
Furthermore, there is another display window displaying a series of several set buttons aligned in a line. Such a display window may cause a difficulty in discerning which set button the cursor is presently located on. This may also increase a time for a user to gaze at the display window.
Furthermore, the input apparatus in Patent document 1 drives several actuators provided to the input means or the body of the electronic device; however, the selection buttons in the display window cannot be operated remotely using the actuators.